<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дни и ночи генерала Хакса by Chingissid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436593">Дни и ночи генерала Хакса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid'>Chingissid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пилю драбблы вместо того, чтобы дописывать макси, за что дико извиняюсь) Надеюсь когда-нибудь дописать и то, и другое.<br/>Вообще эта конкретная работа готова полететь в черновики в любой момент: честно говоря, я не продумал сюжет окончательно, так что с удовольствием обсужу и послушаю ваши идеи, если кому-то есть подкинуть) А если ничего в итоге не решу - что ж, в черновики ей дорога)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот страшный год, когда наконец умер Оби-Ван Кеноби, где-то на Арканисе родился Хакс. </p><p>Это была пропащая, всеми позабытая планетка — слякотная, жалкая, <em>обрюзгшая</em>— где все время грязи по щиколотку и эти бесконечные, бесконечные дожди. Трудно было представить себе более неподходящее место для рождения героя — но, как бы то ни было, именно там, в год, когда взорвалась жуткая и прекрасная Звезда Смерти, родилась <em>новая</em> звезда. </p><p>Мать Хакса была самой обыкновенной проституткой. Не подзаборной шалавой, конечно, но и не элитной куртизанкой из тех, что Армитедж время от времени позволял себе в редкие дни отдыха: изящных, сказочно красивых жриц и жрецов любви, звенящих своими браслетами и переливчатым смехом. Таких, какие легко втираются в доверие и вызывают покровительственное желание себя баловать. На Арканисе таких просто не было — одни только грустные светловолосые девочки с водянистыми глазами и бессмысленными лицами, продававшие себя от простой неспособности предложить миру что-то еще.</p><p>Хакс не стеснялся своей матери, но и не афишировал: не ваше собачье дело, кем там она была до встречи с Брендолом. После рождения ребенка у нее, на счастье, хватило ума и таланта без особого шума выйти за него замуж и тихо раствориться в быту. </p><p>Что касается Брендола, то чем руководствовался он, женясь на девице с подпорченной репутацией, семейная история умалчивала. Неужели и правда из чистого чувства долга? Только много лет спустя Хакс понял, в чем было дело. И зачем коменданту Брендолу, уважаемому семейному человеку, военному, нужно было собственное тайное общество «Кадетов» — улыбчивых молодых людей с блестящим будущим. </p><p>Хакс понял и прозрел. По крайней мере, теперь ему стало ясно, почему он сам <em>такой</em>.</p><p>Когда Хаксу было пять, Новая Республика и Галактическая Империя заключили перемирие. Вся галактика с облегчением выдохнула, Брендол Хакс впервые напился — генерал так и не понял, с горя или от радости — и только маленькому Хаксу было все равно. До поры до времени. К пяти годам он еще не интересовался ни историей, ни политикой, но уже явственно ощущал тревогу, которой был заряжен воздух и которой, кажется, не замечали люди — или только притворялись, что не замечали. Зато ее прекрасно чуяли собаки, шнырявшие по улицам и завывавшие по ночам под окнами.</p><p>В семь лет он смог идентифицировать эту тревогу, осознать ее и принять как данность. В девять почувствовал потребность выяснить ее причину. </p><p>Так он оказался в домашней библиотеке. Детских книг у Брендола не было, мать особенно не читала, а просить помощи у гувернантки, нанятой для поддержания статуса, Хакс не желал: уже в этом возрасте он ненавидел просить. Поэтому начать пришлось сразу с серьезной, идеологически правильной литературы, подобранной Брендолом и так и не запрещенной Республикой, к тому времени уже вернувшей себе власть на Арканисе:</p><p>Империя сбрасывает с мира оковы старой бюрократии и косности.<br/>Империя пробуждает мир от долгой спячки и вдыхает в него новую жизнь, чистую, молодую, незапятнанную пороками прогнившей Республики. <br/>Империя удерживает мир от падения в бездну, нечеловеческими усилиями — и человеческими жертвами — спасая хрупкий порядок и сдерживая хаос.<br/>Слава Империи!</p><p>К двенадцати годам Хакс уже давно перестал уважать свою мать. Он любил ее — ее нельзя было не любить, — но не уважал за бессилие и безотказность. А вот с отцом держался напряженно, вытягивался по струнке, звал его «сэр», потому что ясно ощущал, кто в доме хозяин. </p><p>Отец олицетворял собой Империю — единственное, что вызывало в Хаксе почти сумасшедшее восхищение. Никому — ни в жизни, ни в книгах — он не сочувствовал так искренне и так сильно, как героям, пожертвовавшим жизнью ради спасения мира от хаоса. Он втайне мечтал тоже когда-нибудь геройски погибнуть и нисколько не сомневался, что не струсит. </p><p>Отец был суров, педантичен, сдержан и по-армейски холоден с домашними. Он был достаточно силен, чтобы следовать правилам и отодвигать свои интересы на второй план, когда требовалось. Хакс нечасто бывал у него в кабинете, и обычно это были не самые приятные визиты, но — а может, не «но», а именно поэтому — он и сейчас хорошо помнит, что в этой комнате отец никогда ничем не распоряжался сам: распоряжалась система. Там царил четкий, ясный порядок, а отец этому порядку служил. </p><p>Хакс тоже хотел служить системе, но не разменивался по мелочам. Он смотрел сразу за пределы своей комнаты и родного дома — он поклонялся системе куда более высокой и великой. Могущественной, прекрасной, монументальной, захватывающей дух. Он хотел возродить Империю и положить свою жизнь к ее ногам. </p><p>Читая, он пришел к своей первой полностью осознанной и самостоятельной мысли, которой по праву гордился: перемирие было ужасной ошибкой. И со свойственным его возрасту пылом, предоставленный самому себе и закрытый, вцепился в эту идею и построил вокруг нее весь свой мир. </p><p>И нет, это не было юношеским максимализмом. </p><p>Никто из окружающих не собирался его переубеждать — а если бы и попытался, не смог бы. Брендол иногда приглашал к себе на ужин коллег, таких же убежденных имперцев, как и он сам; перебрасывался с ними намеками и скупыми шутками за столом, а потом уводил в кабинет, чтобы там уже открыто обсуждать политику. Из неосторожно брошенных слов и мимолетно подслушанных разговоров Хакс узнавал, что Брендол мыслит так же, как и его сын, и от этого еще тверже и яростнее верил и влюблялся в свою идею. </p><p>Хакс всегда хотел стать пилотом, и на Арканисе как раз была орбитальная академия. Отстроенная Империей и сохраненная за ней при перемирии, она, форпост порядка в арканианской грязи, подходила ему идеально. Но Брендол пожелал оставить сына при себе и отправил в академию наземную: она была на порядок лучше и к тому же престижней. Хакс молча подчинился: этого требовала система. Пожалуй, от этого жеста он даже получил странное, почти мазохистское удовольствие — это была первая, пока не такая значительная, как хотелось бы, но уже довольно серьезная жертва его богу. Раз бог хочет так, то так и будет. Не Брендол, конечно — а империя, власть, сила, порядок. </p><p>В двадцать один год, во время очередного краткого визита вежливости в родительский дом, Хакс узнал, что Брендол служил республике. </p><p>Неважно, как узнал. Не то чтобы он и раньше не догадывался — в конце концов, должен же был Брендол где-то работать до Войны клонов. Поразило его вовсе не это. Самое страшное было то, что Брендол оказался не таким верным, непоколебимым имперцем, каким его видел сын. Выходило, что он просто в нужный момент перешел на сторону того, за кем была сила, и не прогадал. А потом остался с Империей, чтобы сохранить лицо и не менять хозяина слишком часто — а ещё потому, что это было удобно. </p><p>Мир Хакса не рухнул от этого знания. Генерал просто перестал афишировать своего отца так же, как мать — впрочем, он и раньше не особо хвалился им. Незачем было: добивался всего сам. Ни в ком не нуждался и никогда ничего ни у кого не просил. </p><p>Впрочем, был один раз: однажды в академии курсант постарше, желая сделать себе репутацию на чужих костях, схватил Хакса за ворот рубашки и прокричал ему в лицо что-то о его матери. Ничего он, конечно, не знал, но случайно угадал правду. Вот тогда Хакс действительно попросил — настойчиво, но очень, очень вежливо — убрать от него свои долбаные руки и съебать куда подальше. А когда его не послушали, вломил курсанту с несвойственной себе яростью и сломал ему ключицу. </p><p>В тот день Хакс впервые оказался в академическом кабинете Брендола. И это был первый кабинетный разговор, который можно было бы назвать приятным (и во время которого Хакс был полностью одет). Брендол скупо похвалил сына, приказав никому не говорить о том, что ему не влетело, и впервые пожал Хаксу руку. Но гордости генерал не почувствовал. </p><p>В двадцать пять Хакс стал лейтенантом и впервые посмотрел на Брендола свысока: тому на это понадобилась чуть ли не вся жизнь. С того дня никто уже не стоял между Хаксом и системой. Она говорила с ним напрямую, без посредников — приказывала ему, требовала свое, обещала вечную славу и власть. Брендол перестал что-то значить, и Хакс присвоил себе его фамилию: теперь он был не сыном коменданта Арканиса, а подающим надежды офицером Армитеджом Хаксом, а Брендол превратился в его безымянного отца. </p><p>От «Армитеджа» Хакс постепенно избавился: это вычурное имя он не любил. </p><p>Склонности к насилию в нем не было никогда. Ненависти, как ни странно, тоже — даже к врагам империи. Он принимал их существование, смирялся с ним, считал даже в определенной мере необходимым. Их, конечно, надо было уничтожить, но совершенно необязательно было при этом что-то чувствовать. Иногда Хакс ощущал себя ледяной глыбой, не способной на сильные эмоции — только на преданность цели. </p><p>К Силе он всегда относился с понятным недоверием: это было нечто недоступное ему — но недоступное не по его вине. Это вам не классическая культура и не протоколы безопасности и техники допроса, преподававшиеся в академии. Тут нельзя усадить себя за книги и заставить выучить не дающийся предмет — так это просто не работает. Сила либо есть, либо нет — как карта ляжет. И не его вина, что ему не повезло. Впрочем, так даже лучше: не имея случайно упавшего с неба дара, Хакс вынужден был всегда полагаться только на свои упорство и силу воли. Его ценили за характер и личные качества, а не за дар, который он никак не заслужил. </p><p>В тридцать три года Хакс получил звание генерала и — наперекор всему — свой корабль. Это было даже лучше, чем выучиться на пилота. </p><p>Тогда Хакс встал рядом со Сноуком на руинах Галактической империи и своими руками создал Первый Орден. Единственное, чем он действительно гордился — искренне, всей душой, — чему отдавался целиком, почти до помутнения рассудка, до самопожертвования, и сам себе поражался.</p><p>А Кайло Рен не хотел создавать. Он хотел уничтожать — постоянно, без передышки, до изнеможения, пока не упадет бездыханным в лужу собственной крови. Кайло Рен умел и никогда не переставал ненавидеть. </p><p>Поэтому при первой встрече с Кайло в голове у Хакса взвыли сирены, предупреждающие об угрозе. В его царство порядка проник враг — человек-хаос, человек-огонь, человек-неконтролируемая агрессия. Хакс долго и пристально вглядывался в себя, в Сноука, в свою систему, пытаясь понять, как такое могло произойти. Но руку человеку-хаосу пожал.</p><p>И именно это — все это — привело его туда, где он сейчас. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все начинается с борделя на Брентаале IV.</p><p>В двадцать два часа тридцать восемь минут по местному времени «Молниеносный» заходит в порт Кормонда. За плечами у команды — серия удачных нападений на корабли повстанцев, и Хакс со спокойной совестью распускает экипаж на один вечер. Все они постарались на славу и заслужили отдых — а уж в брентаальских веселых кварталах найдется, чем поразвлечься.</p><p>Сам Хакс улаживает все формальности с двумя молодцеватыми таможенниками, заискивающе заглядывающими ему в глаза, потом в одиночестве обходит опустевшие коридоры, еще раз проверяет работу всех систем и вновь убеждается, что без него тут ничего не рухнет. Тогда он прислушивается к себе и решает, что, пожалуй, тоже может позволить себе ненадолго расслабиться.</p><p>Он переодевается у себя в каюте: со странным чувством недоверия снимает форму и натягивает гражданское. В зеркале отражается какой-то малознакомый человек с узким лицом и острыми скулами. Даже накидывая на плечи черный кожаный плащ, максимально похожий на форменный, генерал все равно чувствует себя голым без кителя.</p><p>На секунду у него даже мелькает мысль выпить перед уходом, но Хакс отметает это желание как малодушное и ограничивается сигаретой. Он долго, со вкусом затягивается, уже сидя в шлюпке у трапа. Стряхивает пепел в пепельницу, припрятанную лично им в самом углу, и смотрит в иллюминатор на неоновые огни столицы. Час оживленный, шлюпок полно, но торопить его никто не решается: таможенники уже объяснили всем служащим, с кем здесь лучше не шутить.</p><p>Больше одной сигареты он никогда себе не позволяет, а потому через пять минут ему все же приходится выкинуть себя в суету портового города. Снаружи его накрывает волной новых звуков, запахов и образов. Он накидывает капюшон и делает глубокий вдох — прохладный ночной воздух неплохо прочищает мозги.</p><p>Где бордель, он знает еще с предыдущих своих визитов, и там его тоже хорошо знают: платит он щедро, а требует немного. Может, ему даже удастся застать Шайло — мальчика, который обслуживал его в прошлый раз. Не совсем во вкусе генерала — генералу нравятся повыше и пошире в плечах, такие, кого не перепутаешь издалека с девчонкой, — но свое дело Шайло знает, а этого достаточно.</p><p>Хакс сворачивает в темный переулок, делает несколько поворотов, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не пытается проследить за тем, где и с кем проводит свои вечера генерал. И наконец вот он, «Странник», двойник корусантского «Чужеземца». Неоновая вывеска ничего прямо не сообщает и все же буквально вопит о том, чем здесь занимаются.</p><p>Внутри — приглушенное освещение и едва заметная дымка от благовоний, прикрывающая мир тонкой полиэтиленовой пленкой, скрадывающей свет и цвета. Много народу. Шлюхи едва одеты — набедренные повязки, прозрачные газовые накидки, ничего не скрывающие, а только подчеркивающие наготу, кольца, браслеты, серьги. Мягкий блеск темного золота и пьяных глаз. Шорохи, смех, звон — кто-то встает на цыпочки и ласково нашептывает Хаксу в самое ухо журчащим голосом сладкие обещания. Генерал мягко отстраняется и идет искать хозяйку.</p><p>Она действительно узнает его с первого взгляда — еще бы, в ее бизнесе с плохой памятью не задерживаются — и растекается в улыбке:</p><p>— А Шайло, к сожалению, пока занят. Он ведь вам понравился?</p><p>Понравился. У мальчика удивительные глаза — сложно сказать, что именно в них такого особенного: форма, цвет, выражение, — но с такими глазами можно позволять себе очень и очень многое. В их кратких разговорах Шайло и правда часто подходил к грани дозволенного.</p><p>— Подождете?</p><p>Хакс кивает. Хозяйка берет его под руку, чтобы лично усадить на подушки в глубине зала, и генералу приходится выдавить из себя светскую вежливость:</p><p>— У вас сегодня много людей.</p><p>— Несколько крупных кораблей зашли в порт ближе к вечеру, отсюда и наплыв. Не удивлюсь, если у нас здесь целые экипажи.</p><p>Это верно. Однажды Хакс действительно видел здесь Фазму — они даже встретились взглядами, но ничего друг другу не сказали. Однако на следующий день, сталкиваясь в коридорах и на мостике, явственно ощущали глубокую благодарность и даже некую солидарность. По крайней мере, теперь у них было что-то общее.</p><p>Хозяйка оставляет его на диване, как девушку после вальса, и исчезает. Хакс позволяет себе откинуться на спинку и выдохнуть: на какое-то мгновение весь его внутренний мир случайно достигает состояния равновесия. Напряжение стихает, и на его место приходит странный, сладкий транс, из которого не хочется выходить — как под действием опиума. И вот в этот момент, когда жизнь, кажется, начинает складываться замечательно, когда Хаксу удается сбросить с сердца необъяснимую тяжесть — генерал видит в другом конце зала Кайло Рена.</p><p>Рен без маски, но, кажется, в форме — ну что за безмозглый кретин ходит по борделям в форме! — и потому так сильно бросается в глаза. У него на коленях стоит смуглая длинноногая девица в полупрозрачном платке, небрежно наброшенном на плечи. Стоит, запрокинув голову, Кайло обцеловывает ее шею и грудь, бросая снизу голодные взгляды. По наклону его головы, по движениям и мимике Хакс даже на таком расстоянии понимает, что Рен пьян. Эти полуразомкнутые губы, шальные блестящие глаза, отсутствие обычной скованности в жестах — сомнений быть не может. Даже это вечное выражение какой-то нежной подростковости на длинном бледном лице рыцаря куда-то исчезает.</p><p>Хакс ловит за руку проходящего мимо мальчика в тунике и просит принести ему виски. Закидывает ногу на ногу, тонет в мягкой спинке дивана, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание. Замирает, словно в засаде, и мысленно готовится просидеть так еще долго — потому что, говорит себе Хакс, кто знает, что выкинет этот человек? За ним нужно следить.</p><p>И все же, говоря так, генерал не уверен, что не лжет себе.</p><p>Он молча следит за Реном из-под полусомкнутых ресниц. Украдкой разглядывает его, пользуясь редким шансом лицезреть рыцаря вот так, без маски. Не красивый, но, кажется, необъяснимо милый — потому что то ли беспомощный, то ли, наоборот, непозволительно сильный при полном отсутствии самоконтроля — какая-то странная, не поддающаяся описанию внешность. Черная челка, черные глаза, малиновые губы. Напряженное выражение лица, нечитаемые взгляды снизу вверх. Смотришь на него, и создается впечатление, что у него в глазах — какой-то шифр, код, тайное знание, которое он отчаянно хочет тебе передать, но тебе не хватает самого главного элемента, ключа к этому коду, а потому ты никогда не узнаешь, что именно он пытается тебе сказать.</p><p>Генералу кажется, что девчонка, извивающаяся на коленях у Кайло, этого выражения не замечает — и уж тем более не способна понять, что оно означает. И в этом совершенно точно состоит чья-то трагедия — только вот чья? То ли самого Кайло, то ли этой смуглой девчонки в золоте и шелке, то ли его, Хакса. А может, всего этого гребаного мира, который однажды пожалеет, что не понял это зашифрованное сообщение. Этим взглядом Кайло, возможно, дает вселенной последний шанс, последнюю возможность выжить — а вселенная продолжает беспечно танцевать под звуки брентаальских барабанов, празднуя последние дни своей жизни и не зная об этом.</p><p>Кайло целуется со своей девчонкой — она сидит, обхватив его бедрами, и самого рыцаря уже почти не видно — только его руки на ее талии. Руки, затянутые в черные перчатки и черные рукава форменной куртки — ни миллиметра голой кожи. Генерал раздраженно отворачивается — смотреть больше не на что, сейчас они уйдут в отдельную комнату. Вообще удивительно, что они все еще здесь.</p><p>Из воздуха очень вовремя материализуется хозяйка.</p><p>— Господин? — все здесь зовут Хакса господином. Это могло бы льстить, но по большому счету Хаксу наплевать. Он уже много лет не зависит от чужого мнения и уж тем более не нуждается в подхалимаже, тем более таком дешевом.</p><p>Из-за хозяйкиного плеча выглядывает Шайло. Румянец на щеках, глаза в пол. Каштановые кудри едва закрывают кончики ушей. Почему-то именно сегодня этот налет скромности на всем облике Шайло вызывает у Хакса раздражение — <em>причиняет</em> ему раздражение — и кажется чистым притворством, но генерал убеждает себя, что все как обычно. И убедить себя оказывается непривычно легко.</p><p>Он поднимается.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, господин, — шепчет Шайло, шелестя шелками.</p><p>— Привет, — хрипит Хакс и откашливается.</p><p>Он понимает, что все, пора идти, но отчего-то хочется остаться. Диван теплый, виски отменный — чего же еще? Мелькает мысль, что Хакс слишком стар для подобного дерьма и стоило ему, наверное, остаться на корабле. И когда только мысль о сексе стала вызывать у него одну усталость и ничего больше? Может, пора что-то менять? Ведь нельзя же всю жизнь прожить вот так?..</p><p>Генерал приказывает себе остановиться и взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Ваша комната, — хозяйка улыбается тепло, почти по-матерински, указывая на одну из дверей.</p><p>Генералу почему-то становится неловко. Впервые за очень, очень долгое время. Ему казалось, он вытравил это странное, неуместное чувство из своей жизни, а оно, оказывается, все еще здесь, караулит за поворотом.</p><p>Вокруг гудят — низко, утробно, забираясь в самую грудь — брентаальские барабаны. Ребра Хакса вибрируют им в такт, сердце мелко дрожит в их ритме. Входя в «Странник», генерал их и не замечал, а сейчас от их боя никуда не денешься. Что-то чужое забирается ему в голову с каждым ударом, заползает, ныряет в сознание и затихает там — под водой уже и не поймешь, что это. Или это все — запах благовоний? Хакс вдыхает бой барабанов и чувствует его привкус на языке.</p><p>— Господин, — у Шайло холодные ломкие пальцы, и эти пальцы сейчас обхватывают запястье Хакса.</p><p>Шайло высокий и очень худой. Не худой даже — тонкий. Весь какой-то нездешний в этой своей газовой накидке — красивый, черт возьми, очень красивый, хоть и кажется слабым и хрупким. Хаксу не слишком нравится такое, но это неважно, не бывает ничего идеального. Такого Шайло более чем достаточно — спокойного, послушного, расслабляющего одним своим присутствием, текучего, умиротворяющего. Хаксу этого хватает, ему неважно, <em>неважно</em>: все проходит, и Шайло пройдет, остается только нечто куда более значимое. Все ничто, и только цель...</p><p>Хакс делает шаг к Шайло, к двери, к долгожданному завершению тяжелого дня — но бой барабанов прорезает крик.</p><p>Не вопль, не мольба о помощи — нет, кто-то просто коротко вскрикивает и тут же умолкает. Мир не останавливается: барабаны не затихают, свет не зажигается, никто не оборачивается. Будто сам здешний воздух глушит лишние звуки: все кажется привычным, словно так и надо.</p><p>Но хозяйка дергается на звук, и Хакс вскидывает голову, ища глазами кричавшую, — голос точно был высокий, женский — и сразу ее находит.</p><p>Какая-то часть генерала с самого начала знала, что так и будет. Девица Кайло Рена валяется на полу, укрытая длинными распущенными кудрями, будто пытается в них спрятаться. Над ней возвышается рыцарь — бешеный, взъерошенный, глаза огненные. Он сгребает ее за волосы и тянет вверх, она впивается ногтями ему в рукав, но он даже не замечает.</p><p>Хакс не бесчувственный. Разумнее было бы уйти с Шайло и забыть, забыться, но генерал словно врастает в пол: он просто физически не может пройти мимо.</p><p>Он не успевает даже понять, что делает, продумать план действий — это так не похоже на него обычного, что от одной мысли становится неуютно. Он просто бросается к Кайло и, не давая себе опомниться, молча бьет его лицу. Кайло замечает движение, вскидывается, но не успевает блокировать удар.</p><p>Его голову мотает в сторону — он весь как-то заваливается на бок, но умудряется устоять. Хакс бьет еще раз — со всей силы, наотмашь, не жалея. Вкладывает в этот удар все чувства, которые ему удается соскрести со стенок души.</p><p>И вот тогда Кайло все-таки падает. Девушка отползает в сторону, а Рен рухает на землю, прикладываясь головой от пол — Хакс слышит еле различимый за барабанами глухой удар.</p><p>Кайло медленно, тяжело поднимает голову и смотрит на Хакса широко раскрытыми глазами. У него на лице — выражение какого-то детского, наивного удивления, будто он даже не понял, что произошло. Генерал разбил ему губу — по подбородку черной ниточкой стекает струйка крови. Кайло поднимает руку, стирает кровь, смотрит на запачканную перчатку. Все это — в замедленной съемке. Хакс видит, как сжимаются его челюсти, как в глаза возвращается потухший на мгновение огонь.</p><p>Генерал понимает, что сейчас либо он, либо его — и хватает рыцаря за волосы на макушке, не успевая толком решить, что собирается делать. Дергает вниз — подчиняйся, или вырву тебе эти волосы нахрен. А Кайло вздергивает острый подбородок и <em>заглядывает Хаксу в глаза</em>.</p><p>В Академии генерала учили: хотите расположить к себе человека — при первом знакомстве обратите внимание, какого цвета у него глаза. Продолжительный зрительный контакт создает иллюзию заинтересованности в собеседнике.</p><p>Мысль, облеченная в сухие, формальные слова, только что оказалась правдой. Настолько простой, что даже трудно поверить. Не то чтобы раньше Хакс сомневался в достоверности или полезности этого урока — нет, его система никогда не давала сбоев и содержала все самое необходимое, ни больше, ни меньше, — он просто не проверял. Не приходилось.</p><p>А теперь Кайло Рен заглядывает ему в глаза, так беззащитно подставляя шею, и Хакс видит в его глазах что-то совершенно необъяснимое, мощное, но невнятное. Несчитываемое: за тридцать четыре года жизни Хакс никогда и ни у кого не видел такого выражения лица — он просто не знает, что оно означает. Этого слова нет в словаре, служебные инструкции не предусматривают такие взгляды.</p><p>Та самая боль, которую не заметила в нем эта девчонка, только тысячекратно усиленная.</p><p>Генерал ждет ненависти, ругательств, удара под дых — чего угодно, какого-то пьяного отпора, а получает этот гребаный взгляд, несущий в себе всю тоску, на какую только способна галактика.</p><p>И разум генерала не может расшифровать этот сигнал бедствия.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>